The tale of Two Warriors
by Cao Zhi
Summary: Three Chapter story for now. Some erotic content. PG 13. Please review. Chapters will be add daily.


I: The "noble"  
  
It was the year 199 A.D., China was torn up by war, Yellow Turbans usurped the Han throne, and now ambitious Warlords fought for control of the court. In the peaceful county of Wujun, a young noble named Lu Xun (styled Boyan) enjoyed the wisdom of Confucian scholars and worked hard to become a great strategist one day.  
  
Lu Xun was seventeen years old; he already showed brilliance at an early age and had grown into a handsome young man. His skin was pure and light, his long hair carelessly dances along with the summer wind, like strands of darkened silk that followed the graceful movements of the Emperor's dancers.  
  
Instead of promoting brute strength, Lu Xun's graceful swan-like movements with the sabre were the envy of all Imperial Soldiers. Lu Xun's father often counselled him to get married, but Lu Xun would simply smile and say: "Oh father, there will be a time when your house shall be full of grandchildren, but the time is not now, for I am too free to be bound by the obligation of marriage." Though his words often saddened father, Lu Xun's gentle smile and sparkling eyes put his heart at ease.  
  
One day, while Lu Xun was reading poems by the river, a mounted soldier rode by. The soldier's apparent injuries along with the chaffed skin and glazy eyes of his horse worried Lu Xun. He put down his book and ran to other side of the river. "Sir, are you all right?" Lu Xun yelled. The soldier dismounted and collapsed at Lu Xun's feet.  
  
Not wasting any time, Lu Xun examined the wound, a sword or spear had pierced the soldier's armour resulting in a serious injury. The original bandages could no longer stop the bleeding, so Lu Xun tore off a sleeve of his silk robe and wrapped it tightly around the man's waste. "Please…sir," the man moaned, "do not waste precious silk on a commoner." Lu Xun paused briefly to look into his eyes. They were dark and wide, totally opposite of Lu Xun's small amber eyes. Lu Xun placed his hand on the man's cheek and smiled. "Here, I'll help you stand up." Lu Xun put his arm around the man's back and helped him on his feet. "It is not far to Wujun, you can get treated there."  
  
Although Lu Xun was small for his age, he was perfectly capable of supporting the tall and muscular man. The blood from the wound ruined the beautiful white silk that Lu Xun so gladly adorned. However, it did not bother Lu Xun; he was not like most nobles and had a kind generous attitude towards all people.  
  
Soon the two reached the outskirts of Wujun. A group of farmers recognized their young lord and dropped their work to assist him. "Lord what happened? Are you all right?" one of them asked. "I'm fine, go to the city, and tell Doctor Liang to meet me at my father's mansion." The farmer bowed and ran towards the main city. Lu Xun beckoned some of the farmers to grab a cart and bring it to him. After carefully putting the wounded man in the cart, Lu Xun grabbed the wooden handles and pulled the carriage on his own. When any of the farmers tried to help, Lu Xun would give them a pointed look, and thus they backed away.  
  
It was not far to the mansion now, the veins in Lu Xun's arms were throbbing, and the weight from the cart put a great stress on his legs. Servants came running from the mansion when their young Master arrived, but Lu Xun was not happy with their meddling and promptly walked by them, pushing them aside. When they reached the front gate, Lu Xun stopped and took a minute to catch his breath. His heart was pounding rapidly and his hands were sore, but he did not pay attention to it and once again put his arm around the wounded stranger to carry him inside.  
  
The head servant prepared a bed for the man to rest on, and Lu Xun gently released his grip as the stranger laid down. Doctor Liang rushed through the door and kneeled by the bed. "Are you injured my young Lord?" he asked Lu Xun, who immediately shook his head. "This soldier has serious injuries and you must treat him." Doctor Liang looked at Lu Xun in amazement, but the young man's air of determination convinced him that it was all right. "I will need some privacy," Doctor Liang said, "in the meantime I suggest you change your clothes." Lu Xun looked at his blood stained robe, sighed and turned around to return to his room.  
  
The pure water from the golden canisters easily washed away the blood on Lu Xun's hands and face. The water was cold and Lu Xun twitched as is touched his bare chest. After drying himself with a cloth of fine linen, Lu Xun got into a clean new robe, slippers made of leather, and fur covered his feet.  
  
Doctor Liang remained in the room for many hours, and Lu Xun sat patiently at the entrance, waiting for him to finish. Finally, after the second watch was over and the gong for the last night watch rang, Doctor Liang emerged from the room with a content look on his face. Lu Xun sprung up like a cat waiting to capture a mouse. "He's going to be fine," said the old doctor Liang in his usual cocky way, "with proper care he will be fit for duty again soon. The wonders of medicine never cease to amaze me." Doctor Liang gleefully chuckled after his last statement, but before he could say anything else, Lu Xun slipped pasted him and walked towards the injured man.  
  
Perplexed by the boy's lack of manners and attraction for a stranger left Doctor Liang feeling more confused than ever. However, he decided not to bother Lu Xun and made his way back home.  
  
As if he was a faithful wife, Lu Xun sat down next to the sleeping soldier, his hands resting in his lap. Even though he was fatigued from the long day, Lu Xun was determined to watch over him during the night.  
  
Lu Xun leaned forward and traced the outline of the man's face with his fingertips. His face was very masculine and imposing, perfect for a warrior. His thin eyebrows and soft wool-like hair gave him a gentle look. Lu Xun's fingers gently caressed his lips, and Lu Xun chuckled when the sleeping warrior moved his mouth and accidentally "kissed" Lu Xun's fingers.  
  
The night progressed as Lu Xun continued to admire the warrior. Tired of sitting up straight the whole time, Lu Xun decided to lie down and watch him from there. His eyelid grew heavy and the tired noble quickly dozed off, ready to begin his next adventure in his dreams.  
  
II: Awakening  
  
The sound of his father's singing birds and the laughter of his servants awakened the young Lu Xun from his much-needed sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"I was wondering when you would wake up." Lu Xun turned his head and looked straight into the imposing eyes of his warrior. "Good…morning," Lu Xun mumbled as he tried to clean his face with the back of his hand. "Yes it certainly is a good morning, thanks to you of course." The man said with a wide smile. "It was nothing," Lu Xun stood up and pulled all his clothes back in order. "But…I am glad you are feeling better." The man suddenly coughed and Lu Xun immediately crouched down to comfort him. Surprised by his own impulsive actions, Lu Xun backed off a little and instead sat down close to him so see if he would be all right.  
  
"My lord has gone through so much trouble to treat my injuries," the man said while still coughing.  
  
"Oh…that's all right, it was the only honourable thing to do, and I couldn't just let you die now could I?"  
  
"That's true, but I am most grateful My Lord, for I am only a Lieutenant with no noble lineage."  
  
Irritated, Lu Xun said, "Everyone, regardless of rank or status should get medical treatment when they are in need."  
  
The man sensed the discontent and quickly apologized, "I am sorry My Lord, I did not mean to imply anything."  
  
Lu Xun smiled, "No worries, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Zhao Yun, my style is Zilong, and I was born in Zhending county, Changshan district."  
  
"Zilong…" Lu Xun mumbled.  
  
"Yes My Lord?" Zhao Yun replied.  
  
"You were a Sergeant under Gongsun Zan of You Zhou, correct?"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, "Yes I was until we were eventually conquered by Yuan Shao, and I arrived here in Wujun after fighting a band of rebels near Ru Nan."  
  
Lu Xun smiled, he was excited to hear about a real warrior, "You must be very brave, will you tell me your stories of battle?"  
  
Zhao Yun seemed depressed, and his voice sounded very serious when he answered, "My Lord, war is never pretty, and my stories may give you nightmares. However, since you saved my life I will gladly do anything."  
  
Without thinking, Lu Xun threw his arms around Zhao Yun and hugged him as if they were old fiends. Zhao Yun's cheeks flushed red when he realized how inappropriate it was to be intimate with a noble. Lu Xun was content and savoured every second of the embrace. After letting go, he quickly apologized, but of course, he did not regret it, for he enjoyed it too much.  
  
Zhao Yun's recovery was going great, not only did Lu Xun order the finest meals for him he also asked old Doctor Liang to bring medicine and check on Zhao Yun's progress. None of the nobles understood Lu Xun's fascination with such a common soldier like Zhao Yun, but that did not bother Lu Xun, instead he would mock the old men for being shortsighted bean counters.  
  
The young noble's optimism and cheerful moods inspired Zhao Yun to get better. Every night before the first watch began, he would tell Lu Xun about the war, though the storied were often tragic, Lu Xun listened to them with great interested and asked many questions.  
  
Lu Xun and Zhao Yun enjoyed each other's company and one night while Zhao Yun was resting in the inner chamber, Lu Xun sneaked into his room. Without making a sound, Lu Xun walked up to the bed and kneeled besides it. Zhao Yun was sleeping peacefully and Lu Xun watched his chest expand as Zhao Yun inhaled. Lu Xun felt his own chest tighten with joy as he watched over Zhao Yun. The summers in Wujun were hot and Zhao Yun's blanket did not cover his chest and stomach. Lu Xun's heart was racing as he placed his hand on Zhao Yun's stomach. His skin was warm and Lu Xun could feel his strong muscles as he gently pressed down. Pearls of sweat ran down Lu Xun's face as he rubbed his hand back and forth gently, his eyes carefully watched Zhao Yun's face to make sure he was sleeping. Lu Xun's fingers wandered on Zhao Yun's big chest, one of his fingers lightly touched Zhao Yun's nipple, and the young noble bit his lip to make sure he would not make any sound. Suddenly, Zhao Yun turned in his sleep and Lu Xun fell back wards onto the floor, hitting his head against a chair. "Ouch...damn it." Lu Xun mumbled. Zhao Yun woke up with a loud moan and Lu Xun quickly slipped out of the room and ran back to his own room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lu Xun's heart was racing and his whole body was sweating from the heat and the excitement. Lu Xun sat down with his back against the door, hoping that Zhao Yun did not see him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened his robe to cool down. Before he laid down to rest, his thoughts went back to Zhao Yun. In his eyes, he was perfect, and Lu Xun developed a deep affection for Zhao Yun.  
  
Lu Xun did not sleep that night, instead he was constantly thinking about Zilong. He was confused about what he wanted from him, but he knew that his desire for affection had never been this strong. Finally, Lu Xun dozed off before dawn, hugging his pillow tightly.  
  
III: The Water Margin  
  
The soft summer breeze entered the room trough the half-opened window. It covered Lu Xun's exposed body as a thin silk blanket. His cheeks were red and his head was pounding, protesting against the young man's nightly antics. Lu Xun moaned and turned on his back, he opened his eyes just enough to see the light reflect from the strings of red paper that were put up for his birthday last month.  
  
From the corridor, Lu Xun could hear the sound of footsteps he closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping soundly as the door to his room slowly opens. Lu Xun could feel the presence getting closer, his abdominal muscles tightened, and his heart raced as fast as it did the night before.  
  
A finger touched his cheek and gently moved down to his chin, his head was pushed slightly towards the directions of the door. "Lu Xun…" a familiar voice whispered, "time to wake up." Lu Xun opened his eyes slowly and moaned while stretching his arms and legs. Zhao Yun was standing next to him, his fingers slipped off Lu Xun's chin. Lu Xun smiled and sat up straight. "This is the first time you bothered to wake me," Lu Xun said playfully, "what's on your mind?" Zhao Yun turned away, "Nothing really, just wanted to see if your head was feeling any better." It felt as if Lu Xun's heart skipped a few beats, his hands started shaking as he looked down to hide his red face. Zhao Yun chuckled, "Who would have thought that the young Wujun noble was fond of nocturnal intelligence missions." Lu Xun laughed as if it was supposed to make him feel less guilty. Zhao Yun turned again and looked down on the young noble; he placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm going out for a swim in the lake to cool off." Lu Xun looked up as Zhao Yun left, he felt bad for being caught, however he as unsure about Zhao Yun's feelings and intentions.  
  
Lu Xun fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling while he contemplated what he would do next. Suddenly he jumped up from his bed, shed his night robe, and quickly got dressed to go out. To avoid questions from his father, Lu Xun sneaked out through the window and skilfully climbed the wall surrounding the house. Lu Xun made his way through the crowded business streets and climbed the hills north of Wujun that looked over a large lake. From afar, Lu Xun saw Zhao Yun swimming as if was never injured, so full of life, and energetic. Lu Xun stayed on top of one of the hill and he could not keep his eyes off Zhao Yun's imposing physique. However, he lost sight of Zhao Yun when he swam to the other side, Lu Xun stood up, and before he knew it, he tripped over a rock and tumbled down the hill to the base. "Ouch…I should be more careful," Lu Xun mumbled. He wiped the dirt and grass from his clothes and looked around to see if Zhao Yun was near. He saw no one; he leaned over the ridge of the water and still could not see anyone. Lu Xun sighed and was upset because he could no longer see the only man he ever felt so strongly for. Just as he was getting up, Lu Xun was pushed in the back and fell face forward into the water.  
  
After a short struggle, Lu Xun emerged from the water, cussing and swearing like a farmer on a hot day. Zhao Yun was standing at the shore, his hands firmly planted on his sides, laughing loudly at the soaked noble. "Hahahaha….that will teach you not to spy on anyone from now on," he said. Lu Xun was furious; he pulled himself out of the water and stood in front of Zhao Yun. He said nothing, but his face resembled that of an angry fire dragon, ready to devour the one who agitated him. Zhao Yun continued to laugh and wiped the strands of soaked hair away from Lu Xun's eyes. "Aren't you cute when you're mad?" he said with a sly wink. Lu Xun turned around, trying his best to stay mad. Zhao Yun slipped his arms around Lu Xun's waist and started to unbutton his shirt saying, "Since you're so eager to see what its like to swim with me I think you should join me." Lu Xun inhaled deeply and helped Zhao Yun take off his shirt. He turned around as Zhao Yun's strong hands slipped the shirt from his shoulders and dropped in down to the floor. Lu Xun bent down and took off his leather shoes. Zhao Yun's beautiful smile and great big eyes made Lu Xun's stomach twirl; he had never felt this way before and hoped that this feeling would never go away.  
  
Lu Xun could not remember if he ever had this much fun in this life. He was laughing loudly as he and Zhao Yun played like two innocent children, with no worries or cares.  
  
Before they even realized it, the sun had already begun setting over the western hills. Lu Xun was tired from swimming and laid down on the shore, his head resting on the small pile of clothes. Zhao Yun followed him; he stood next to Lu Xun, kneeling slightly while resting his hands on his knees. He laughed nervously while trying to catch his breath. The water drops on their body sparkled like pearls as the sunlight touched them. Zhao Yun kneeled down next to the tired Lu Xun and placed his hand in his. "I should be getting you home, your father must be worried," he said. Lu Xun sat up straight and shook his head, "I don't want to go back home, not tonight." "You might catch a cold if you don't get any dry clothes soon," Zhao Yun replied in a bossy tone. "Oh? Do you want to try and make me do something I don't want?" A sly smile appeared on Lu Xun's face, because he reckoned Zhao Yun would never do anything that was against the will of a noble.  
  
In little less than a second, Zhao Yun picked up Lu Xun and cradled him in his strong arms as if he were only a little baby. "I see the little baby needs to be carried home then," Zhao Yun said in a teasing way. Lu Xun mildly struggled, pretending not to like the special treatment he was getting. Zhao Yun tickled him when he tried to wriggle his way out of his hold, and the two fell down on the grass, laughing loudly along the way.  
  
They wrestled around until they were out of breath. Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other's heart beating rapidly. Zhao Yun laid on top of Lu Xun, pinning his arms to the ground, their faces only a few inch apart. Lu Xun swallowed hard when Zhao Yun moved his face so close that the tip of his nose rubbed against his.  
  
Lu Xun's stomach was twirling, and his body temperature rose as Zhao Yun's body pressed down on it. Zhao Yun smiled and moved his lips over Lu Xun's small nose and gently kisses his forehead. Lu Xun felt both disappointment and excitement, he knew he wanted more, what he wanted was Zhao Yun, every part of him.  
  
Zhao Yun smiled contently and helped Lu Xun get back on his feet. "We should really get you home."  
  
Lu Xun no longer protested, the wind was chilly now and without the warmth of Zhao Yun's body, he felt ice cold.  
  
Along the way home, Lu Xun purchased a cheap cotton robe to keep him warm. Zhao Yun did not seem bothered by the cold and only bought a pair of slippers. As they entered Lu Xun's house along the main road they once again parted for the night. Lu Xun's determination was fired up by events of that day, and his desire to be with Zhao Yun was unlike anything he ever felt before. 


End file.
